Air Mata Cinta
by Sweet Ave Maria
Summary: "Kebaikan datang kembali sebagai kebaikan yang lebih besar. Dan pengkhianatan datang kembali dengan pengkhianatan yang lebih pedih." Selama ini Ryotaro tidak pernah memerdulikan nasihat kakaknya agar tidak memainkan perasaan wanita. Namun saat ia kembali melukai perasaan seseorang akankah ia menyadari kesalahannya sebelum segalanya sudah terlambat? RyoKaho & a bit LenKaho R&R ya...


"_Maaf, Kaho rencana kencan kita hari ini batal. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kami latihan."_

"Oh… begitu ya…" jawab Kahoko lemas.

"_Maaf, ya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

"Mm… tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau fokus latihan saja, jangan pikirkan aku."

"_Benar, nih tidak apa-apa? Aku minta maaf baru mengabarimu sekarang. Aku benar-benar lupa."_

"Iya… tenang saja. Aku juga belum berangkat, kok."

"_Hahahaha… baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kencan kita ditunda sampai minggu depan saja?"_

"Mm… baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu."

"_Yeah, sampai jumpa, aku juga."_

Tut… tut… tut…

Kahoko menunduk memandangi kakinya yang terbalut wedges. Didekat kakinya, terlihat bekas tetesan air. Bekas-bekas itu tertutupi saat tetes demi tetes air jatuh diatasnya. Kahoko menyeka air mata yang masih terus menuruni pipinya dengan satu tangan. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat gagalnya kencan mereka yang kesekian kalinya dalam 5 bulan terakhir ini. Air matanya kembali menetes dengan deras saat ia menatap layar Handphone miliknya. Layar itu menampilkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kenapa… Ryotaro…." Lirihnya. Setetes air mata jatuh tepat diatas gambar laki-laki itu—Ryotaro—membuatnya terlihat kabur. Lalu layar itu menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sweet Ave Maria Present**

**A La Corda d'Oro Fic**

**La Corda d'Oro ****© Kure Yuki**

**Air Mata Cinta © Sweet Ave Maria**

**Inspired by : Mario Teguh**

**Warnings : AR, typo(s), BAD language, OOCnes, a bit of Lime, Dislike the pairings DO NOT READ**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings : RyoKaho & a bit of LenKaho**

**Created Nov,26****th**** 2011**

.

.

.

.

.

TSUCHIURA Ryotaro menghela napas lega, ia mengantongi handphone-nya dan mengambil kunci sepeda motor yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Kau membohongi Kaho-san lagi, Ryo." Tegur seseorang dari belakangnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara tersebut berasal. Dilihatnya kakaknya bersandar di pintu kamarnya. "Kau tahu, kan kalau itu tidak baik, Ryo."

Ryotaro tersenyum mengejek, "Heh. Itu urusanku dengan Kaho. Kakak tidak perlu memikirkan urusan yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

Gadis berkacamata minus itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentu saja ada, Ryo. Aku menyukai Kaho-san seperti adikku sendiri. Dia gadis yang baik dan sopan santun, tidak seperti pacar-pacarmu yang lain yang berdandan seperti pelacur dan tidak tahu tata krama."

"Cih, cerewet. Kau tahu apa tentang Kaho? Bisa saja, kan kalau dia itu sama dengan mereka?"

"Ryo! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Ryo! Kukira kau bisa berubah dengan bantuan Kaho-san, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sifat playboymu itu masih belum sembuh juga."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah, Kak. Aku mau pergi sekarang."

"Hei, mau kemana kau, Ryo?" tegur kakaknya saat ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi, tentu saja kencan."

Gadis itu menghela napas kesal. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal, Ryo. **Segala sesuatu datang melingkar. Kebaikan datang kembali sebagai kebaikan yang lebih besar.****Dan pengkhianatan datang kembali dengan pengkhianatan yang lebih pedih.**Kuharap kau segera menyadari kesalahanmu, adikku."

Ryotaro mengacuhkan perkataan kakaknya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

.

.

Seiso Gakuen, salah satu sekolah prestigius di Jepang yang memiliki nama di dunia Internasional. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki yang paling bergengsi di Jepang. Hanya mereka yang berkantung tebal saja yang dapat menempuh pendidikan di sekolah berbasis Internasional ini. Seorang laki-laki berambut cerulean menatap bangunan sekolah itu dengan tatapan datar. Tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang disekelilingnya ia abaikan, dengan santainya ia menggantung tas ranselnya di pundak kiri.

'_Jadi ini sekolahku yang sekarang?'_

"Apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi, Tuan muda?"

"Tidak ada, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Jawabnya. Pria yang bertanya tadi segera membungkukkan badan dan kembali masuk ke dalam Audi, tak lama kemudian mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan halaman Seiso Gakuen.

"LEN?" Laki-laki berambut sebiru langit itu membalikkan badannya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Aoi? Kiriya?" tanyanya.

Kedua remaja laki-laki didepannya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seseorang diantara mereka yang berambut maroon. Mereka bergantian memeluknya.

"Baik-baik saja. Kalian?"

"Ya, sama seperti yang kau lihat." Ujar laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini tanpa bilang-bilang kami, sih? Kalau kami tahu pasti kami sudah menjemputmu." Tambah laki-laki berambut maroon itu—Kiriya.

Tsukimori Len tersenyum kecil, "Maaf… Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada sahabat-sahabatku."

Aoi—laki-laki berambut pirang—tertawa, "Dasar… Ayo, kami antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah sekalian mengajakmu berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman kami."

Tak terlalu jauh dari Seiso Gakuen, ada sekolah khusus putri yang bernama Bara no Koukou. Sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah favorit di Jepang, meskipun begitu biaya pendidikannya tak terlalu mahal dengan fasilitas sekolah Internasional yang lengkap menjadikannya sekolah yang paling diincar di Jepang. Hino Kahoko menatap kosong pemandangan di bawahnya. Perasaannya masih kacau akibat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang melibatkan kekasihnya. Ya, Tsuchiura Ryotaro adalah kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama hampir 2 tahun, dulunya mereka adalah teman satu sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka selalu bersama-sama sehingga rasa itu lama-lama mulai muncul diantara mereka. Kahoko menghela napas. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin menanyakan hal yang selama ini sudah mengganggunya. Namun sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk hal itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Menunggu Ryotaro menceritakannya sendiri padanya.

"Hino-san?"

Kahoko segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang gadis seusianya yang berambut pirang kecoklatan. "Shoji-san?"

Shoji Megumi tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kahoko tersenyum, "Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku dan maaf sudah membuatmu jadi khawatir seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kita berteman? Sebagai teman sudah tugasku untuk mengkhawatirkan teman bukan?"

"Ya… Kurasa kau benar."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Pamitnya. Kahoko memandang punggung Megumi sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau berbicara dengan si Shoji itu, Kaho?" tanya Nao.

"Eh, Nao, Mio, Nami… Darimana saja kalian?"

"Hello…. Earth to Kaho… kami dari tadi melihat kamu melamun dari tempat duduk Mio. Kami tidak ingin mengganggumu karena sepertinya kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Jelas Nami.

"Oh… Maaf, ya aku tidak sadar tadi…"

"Harusnya kau berhati-hati, Kaho. Shoji itu, kan terkenal tidak baik. Tidak seharusnya kau terlihat akrab begitu dengannya."

"Nami… Bagaimanapun juga dia teman kita. Kita tidak boleh langsung mempercayai rumor buruk tentang dia, kan?"

"Hmph! Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu, Kaho." Balas Nami.

"Eh, iya Kaho-chan. Aku mau bilang sesuatu… tentang Tsuchiura-san…" ujar Mio ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu aku melihat Tsuchiura-san jalan sama perempuan lain… Mereka terlihat mesra, bahkan perempuan itu memeluknya di tempat umum… Maaf, ya, Kaho-chan… Bukan maksudku untuk menambah pikiranmu. Tapi supaya kau tahu saja, Kaho-chan…" sesal Mio.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin itu kakaknya atau keluarganya, Mio." Tukas Kahoko.

"Kaho… berapa kali harus kubilang, kalau pacarmu itu kabarnya seorang playboy? Siapa tahu saja kabar itu ada benarnya, Kaho." Tambah Nami.

"Tapi… aku percaya pada Ryotaro…"

"Ah… sudahlah… percuma saja kalian mengatakan hal itu pada Kaho. Namanya juga kasmaran, ya, kan?" goda Nao. Kahoko hanya tertawa ragu.

'_Ah… kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini… Rasanya… sesak…'_

.

.

Malam minggu itu, Kiriya mengadakan pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan di rumahnya dan juga pamannya untuk sahabat mereka yang baru kembali dari luar negeri. Len, meskipun dengan sangat berat hati terpaksa mengikuti pesta yang dibuat untuknya. Yah, tentunya ia juga ingin menyenangkan dan berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya lagi, bukan?

"Kau itu harus bersyukur, aku mau mengadakan pesta seperti ini untukmu." Len mendengus.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu untuk mengadakannya, eh?"

Aoi tertawa, "Hei, Kiriya bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu? Katamu dia akan datang."

"Dia? Siapa dia?" tanya Ryotaro.

"_Hime_. Dulunya kami berempat biasa bermain bersama. Tapi setelah itu satu persatu dari kami pindah ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri seperti Len dan _Hime_." Jelas Aoi.

Len tersentak, "_Hime_? Maksudmu…"

"Yup! Kau masih ingat dia kan? Aku yakin kalau masih ingat dia." Len tersipu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tepat saat bel pintu berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang gadis seusia mereka. Ryotaro terbelalak saat melihatnya.

"Kaho?"

"Ryotaro…"

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Aoi. Kiriya menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, matanya berkilat marah saat ia mendengar jawaban Ryotaro.

"Mm… Kami…"

"Kaho dan aku berpacaran." Jawab Ryotaro memotong perkataan Kahoko. Tubuh Len, Aoi, dan Kiriya mengejang.

"HEE?"

"Hime… apa itu benar?"

"Iya… Aoi-kun…"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Kahoko."

"Ah… Maaf… Kupikir…Kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, Kiriya. Maaf…" gumamnya.

"Yeah… dan kau juga tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau punya sepupu yang kebetulan juga adalah teman baikku." Tambah Ryotaro.

"Maaf… Ryotaro… semuanya…"

"Hei, hei… sudahlah… ini kan seharusnya acara reuni. Kenapa malah jadi acara menginterogasi Kahoko-hime, sih? Sudah, sudah…" ucap Aoi.

"Ah, ya Kahoko kau masih ingat Len?" lanjut Aoi.

"Iya… Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kau dapat kabar darinya?" tanya Kahoko dengan antusias. Kiriya tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, dan dia sudah pulang. Ini yang duduk di sebelahku." Jelas Kiriya.

Sontak Kahoko mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah Kiriya. Disana ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata topaz yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Wajahnya semakin tampan. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari yang diingatnya. "Len…" bisik Kahoko tak percaya. Len memandangi Kahoko dari atas sampai bawah. Kahoko yang sekarang dimatanya adalah sosok gadis ideal idaman semua laki-laki. Tubuhnya yang langsing, rambut merah yang melewati bahunya, wajahnya yang manis, dan mata amber yang memikat.

"Kahoko…"

Kahoko berlari dan memeluk Len dengan erat. "Len… Aku merindukanmu…" Tatapan mata Len melembut, ia mendudukkan Kahoko dipangkuannya dan mengelus rambut _crimson_-nya.

"Aku juga… Sangat merindukanmu, Kahoko…"

Ryotaro mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah Kahoko itu pacarnya? Tak seharusnya gadis itu berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain dihadapannya bukan? Ia benar-benar merasa marah. Entah mengapa, namun saat melihat Len dan Kahoko berpelukan… ah, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya saat keduanya bertatapan dan memanggil nama mereka masing-masing ia sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu. Dan ia tidak suka perasaan yang sekarang terasa membakar dadanya.

"EHEM!" tegurnya. Lantas keduanya melepas pelukan masing-masing, namun Len hanya mengganti posisi tangannya di pinggang Kahoko. Aoi dengan segera menempati tempat duduk di sebelah Ryotaro karena itu tempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Maklum saja, sejak kecil mereka selalu berdua, seperti kepala dan ekor. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka melepas rindu." Jelas Kiriya ingin memanas-manasi Ryotaro.

"Kemarilah, Kaho. Kau tidak seharusnya duduk dipangkuan laki-laki yang bukan kekasihmu." Perintah Ryotaro. Kahoko memandang Ryotaro ragu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke Aoi, Kiriya, dan Len. Kiriya mengernyitkan kening. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengijinkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Ia lebih memilih sahabatnya Len daripada Ryotaro yang menjaga Kahoko. Katakanlah ia _overprotective_ atau apapun, ia hanya tidak ingin sepupu kesayangannya itu menderita karena dipermainkan oleh temannya yang _playboy_ ini. Len dengan tenangnya mengangkat Kahoko dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkannya di tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

"Eh? Len…"

"Kau duduk saja disitu. Aku bisa duduk di tempat lain." Kahoko hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Len mengusap lembut rambutnya. Ryotaro semakin menyipitkan matanya. Tanpa disadari, kaleng sodanya penyok dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Ryotaro memukulkan tinjunya ke pohon di dekatnya. "SIALAN!"

Setelah pulang, Kiriya langsung mendatanginya ke rumah. Disana ia mengatakan dengan jelas untuk tidak mendekati sepupunya lagi. Apalagi sampai menyakiti hatinya. Ryotaro yang sedang malas melayani Kiriya hanya mengiyakan dengan setengah hati. Namun tampaknya Kiriya tidak sedang dalam mood untuk berbaik hati, ia meninju Ryotaro sampai jatuh.

"_Awas saja, kalau kau berani menyakitinya… Akan kupastikan kau mengalami sakit yang lebih parah daripadanya! Camkan itu, Tsuchiura Ryotaro."_

"Cih! Sialan kau Kiriya. Berani-beraninya kau mengancamku!" makinya.

"Ryotaro… maaf terlambat…" Segera dibalikkannya tubuhnya ke arah suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis seusianya yang berlari mendekatinya. Ryotaro segera menghapus raut kekesalan di wajahnya menjadi ramah. Senyumnya yang memikat para gadis ditampakkannya.

"Ah, Mizue." Sapanya. Gadis bermarga Sakimoto itu mengecup pipi Ryotaro sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang, kok. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Baik…"

Ryotaro tersenyum senang. Untuk apa ia merasa terganggu karena ancaman Kiriya? Ya, ia bisa mengesampingkan masalah Kiriya dan Kahoko. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu disaat ia seharusnya menikmati kencannya dengan gadisnya yang lain bukan? Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata amber yang sejak tadi mengawasinya menyendu.

'_Jadi begitu… Ryotaro…'_

.

.

Kahoko memeluk kakinya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam Handphone di telinganya.

"_Maaf Kaho, hari ini aku ada latihan lagi. Jadi tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke toko buku."_

"Mm… ya… tidak apa-apa, kok, Ryotaro… Aku bisa minta ditemani Kiriya." Jawabnya lemas.

"_Maaf, ya."_

"Ya, ya sudah, kalau begitu selamat latihan, ya."

Tut… tut… tut…

'_Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa…'_ pikirnya. Kahoko segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. _'Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk padanya. Siapa tahu memang benar. Aku tidak boleh egois.'_

Kiriya segera menjemput Kahoko begitu ia diminta tolong untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di toko buku itu karena Kahoko hanya mencari sebuah buku untuk mengganti buku temannya yang tidak sengaja dirusakkan oleh keponakannya beberapa hari lalu. Setelah itu mereka segera pergi mengantar buku itu ke rumah temannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja besok di sekolah?"

Kahoko tertawa, "Kan tidak enak, aku sudah cukup lama meminjam dan meskipun bukan kesalahanku, secara tidak langsung aku bertanggungjawab atas rusaknya buku itu."

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Ini rumahnya?" tanya Kiriya saat ia menghentikan sepeda motor sportnya di depan sebuah rumah.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku tidak akan lama." Kiriya mengangguk. Saat Kahoko hendak memencet bel, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Oh, Hino-san. Kau mencari Megumi?"

"Konichiwa, bibi. Ya, benar. Shouji-sannya ada?"

"Masuk saja, ia ada di kamarnya dengan temannya. Anggaplah rumah sendiri, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa Hino-san."

.

.

'_Kalau tidak salah, ini kamar Shoji-san.' _Tepat saat Kahoko hendak mengetuk pintu ia mendengar suara dari dalam.

"_Ngh…"_

'_Eh… suara apa itu?'_

"_Ah… Ryo…"_

'_Akh! Jangan-jangan yang ada di dalam itu… pacarnya Shoji-san!'_

"_Hmm… Megumi…"_

DEG!

'_Su-suara… itu…'_

"_Ryo… AH! Ryotaro… Hihihi… Aku cinta kamu…"_

'_Tidak… mungkin….'_ Tanpa pikir panjang Kahoko segera membuka pintu kamar Megumi dengan kasar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dilihatnya Ryotaro yang bertelanjang dada sedang menindih dan menciumi leher Megumi. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali bra dan celana dalam. Pakaiannya dan kemeja Ryotaro berserakan di lantai. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat Kahoko membuka pintu sehingga membuat mereka terhenti. Kahoko tidak bisa menerimanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit hingga ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Belakangan ini ia sudah bisa menerima kalau Ryotaro adalah seorang _playboy_. Ia sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia masih bisa menerima kalau Ryotaro berpacaran dengan gadis lain, namun kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan Ryotaro. Hal itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya untuk mendengarnya. Apalagi ia menyaksikannya sendiri.

"Kaho…"

Airmata yang sejak awal menuruni pipi mulusnya tak ia hiraukan. Bergantian ia menatap Ryotaro dan Megumi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Disana, pacarnya dan teman sekelasnya yang meskipun tidak bisa dibilang terlalu dekat sedang bercumbu dihadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Kedua kakinya yang menopang tubuhnya terasa seperti jeli. Ia nyaris merosot jika saja ia tak segera berpegangan dengan dinding di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa… Ryotaro…" bisiknya lirih. Ryotaro segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Kahoko.

"Dengar, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Namun saat Ryotaro hendak mengulurkan tangannya Kahoko berlari dengan tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya. "KAHO!"

Kiriya yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di sepeda motornya terkejut saat mendapati sepupunya berlari keluar dari rumah itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kahoko?"

"KAHO KEMBALILAH! AKAN KUJELASKAN SEMUANYA!" Kiriya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang cukup ia kenal baik. Matanya berkilat marah saat dilihatnya temannya keluar dari rumah yang sama dengan setengah telanjang. Ia segera menerjang Ryotaro dengan tinjunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku?" desisnya marah.

"Menyingkirlah Kiriya. Aku harus mengejar Kaho!" Satu lagi tinju dari Kiriya yang mengenai rahangnya. Ryotaro menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"RYO!" Kiriya terbelalak saat mendapati seorang gadis yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang tidak terkancing dengan benar. Gadis itu segera berlutut di sebelah Ryotaro dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Kepalan tangan Kiriya semakin mengerat. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa perih dan sakit yang menjalar di tangannya akibat kukunya yang menancap tajam telapak tangannya.

"Oh, begitu… Jadi kau menolak mengantar Kahoko karena kau lebih mementingkan _kencan_mu dengan _gadis murahan_ ini, heh?" ujarnya jijik dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah. Ryotaro segera bangun dari duduknya dan ia balik menatap tajam Kiriya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sepupumu itu juga murahan? Padahal ada pacarnya di depannya tapi ia malah asyik memeluk laki-laki lain dan duduk dipangkuannya. Apa itu bukan murahan, eh?" Kiriya yang tak terima sepupu kesayangannya dihina kembali menerjang Ryotaro dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Ryotaro hanya diam, ia tak berusaha untuk menangkis atau melawan pukulan yang ditujukan padanya.

"BRENGSEK! KAU! KETERLALUAN! MENYAKITI! KAHOKO! KURANG AJAR! BAJINGAN! KAU! TSUCHIURA!" makinya sambil terus memukul Ryotaro. Megumi hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya dan memohon pada Kiriya untuk berhenti memukuli kekasihnya. Kerumunan mulai mengerubungi mereka saat mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik, sedangkan beberapa lagi mulai mendekati kedua remaja itu untuk memisahkan mereka.

Kiriya berusa melawan genggaman dua orang itu dari tubuhnya, "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! BIAR KUHAJAR BAJINGAN ITU! LEPAS! !"

"Ya tuhan! Ryotaro!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sambil mendatangi Ryotaro. Ia membantu teman setimnya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenanglah, anak muda. Kita selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik!" saran seorang bapak yang memegangi Kiriya.

"LEPAS!"

"Kau harus tenang dulu, nak!" Kiriya menggertakkan giginya kesal. Jika ia terus melawan pasti akan tetap sia-sia saja, pikirnya. Saat kedua orang itu tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda Kiriya akan memberontak lagi, mereka melepaskan genggaman mereka. Ryotaro menatap tatapan membunuh Kiriya, ia mengusap rahangnya. Lebam dan darah yang masih mengalir memenuhi wajahnya.

"Jangan. Lagi. Kau. _Mendekati_. Kahoko." Desisnya penuh amarah. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia segera berbalik badan dan mengambil sepeda motornya. Tak sekalipun ia memandang Ryotaro atau tempat itu lagi saat ia mengendarai sepeda motornya menjauh. Mencari sepupunya yang kini tengah menderita karena laki-laki itu.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Ryotaro tidak pernah lagi melihat Kahoko, ia bahkan tidak berusaha menghubungi gadis itu. Hilang satu gadis datang lagi gadis-gadis yang lain, begitulah pemikirannya. Sejak hari itu pula, Ryotaro tak lagi disapa oleh Aoi dan Len, apalagi Kiriya. Tampaknya Kiriya sudah mengatakannya pada kedua laki-laki itu tentang apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya. Ryotaro juga tidak mengambil pusing hal itu. Kakaknya yang mengetahui putusnya hubungan adiknya dengan Kahoko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah lelah menasihati adiknya yang satu itu. Kebiasaannya mengencani banyak gadis pun tidak berhenti. Hari itu Ryotaro bersiap untuk berlatih sepak bola seperti biasa, saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya ia merasakan kantungnya bergetar. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil benda itu.

_**1 Pesan baru**_

Penasaran, ia pun membuka pesan itu. Matanya terbelalak sekejap dan kemudian menyipit curiga. Tampaknya kali ini ia akan bolos latihan lagi. Diam-diam ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _'Heh, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang sebelumnya kalau gadis itu akan kembali padaku?'_

_**Dari : +82353020424271**_

_**Sab 16:30**_

_**Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku menunggumu di kafe biasanya. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu.**_

_**Hino Kahoko.**_

Pandangan matanya menyapu ruangan kafe yang biasa menjadi tempat kencannya dengan Kahoko dan beberapa gadis lainnya. Sekelebat warna merah tertangkap matanya. Ah, ya seharusnya ia tahu kalau gadis itu akan menunggunya di tempat yang biasa mereka tempati. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju gadis yang asyik menatap pemandangan diluar dari jendela di sebelahnya sambil mengaduk teh.

"Maaf, lama menunggu?" ujarnya berbasa-basi sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sang gadis. Kahoko menggeleng kecil. "Lalu ada apa? Kau bilang ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku." Kahoko menyesap minumannya saat seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanan Ryotaro.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian hari itu."

"Hari itu? Maksudmu…"

"Ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shoji-san?"

Ryotaro mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung dengan cara bicara Kahoko yang terdengar kaku dan formal—terkesan dingin. Tak pernah sebelumnya Kahoko berbicara seperti itu padanya atau pada yang lainnya. "Jangan berbasa-basi, Kaho. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Kahoko menarik napas dalam sebelum berbicara, "Aku tidak ingin lari terus. Makanya aku menemuimu. Sebenarnya apa ada yang salah denganku, sehingga kau terus berkencan dengan gadis lain dibelakangku?"

Pertanyaan itu sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ryotaro. Ia menyangka bahwa Kahoko mengajaknya bertemu karena ingin kembali padanya. Nampaknya ia salah kali ini. "Tidak, kurasa tidak ada." Jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Lalu apa alasanmu berhubungan dengan gadis lain?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup menohoknya. Memangnya selama ini ia menjalin hubungan dengan banyak gadis ada alasannya? "Tidak ada."

"Bahkan sewaktu kau berpacaran denganku… Kau juga tidak memiliki alasan tertentu?"

Ryotaro tak langsung menjawab. Ia menunggu pelayan menaruh pesanannya dan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. "Tidak, bukan begitu… Hanya saja… Aku merasa kalau denganmu itu menyenangkan, makanya aku memintamu menjadi pacarku."

"Hanya itu?" Ryotaro menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Apa ada yang kurang dariku, sampai kau mencari perhatian dari gadis lain?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kekuranganku. Jadi kalau nanti aku siap berhubungan lagi… Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Ryotaro berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. Ia tahu, Kahoko pasti akan menyerahkan diri padanya. "Yah… Aku bosan… Kau tahu bukan kalau selama berpacaran denganku kita tidak pernah sekalipun berciuman? Paling hanya kening dan pipimu saja yang kucium dan kita selama ini juga hanya sampai berpegangan tangan saja. Tidak lebih."

Kahoko mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi karena itu? Kau mengencani gadis yang mau dicium olehmu saja? Sama seperti Shoji-san yang mau dicium olehmu? Oh, atau harus kukatakan dia mau tidur denganmu? Katakan, berapa banyak gadis yang berhasil kau tiduri selama kau berhubungan denganku dan berapa kali kau melakukan itu dengan orang yang sama?"

Ryotaro menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Bukan urusanmu, Kaho." Geramnya. Tanpa disangka, Kahoko tertawa renyah.

"Ahahahaha…. Serius sekali. Jadi benar, kalian sudah melakukannya? Pasti bukan Cuma sekali dua kali, benar bukan, Ryo-ta-ro… Katakan siapa yang pertama kali melakukan itu denganmu?" Resmi sudah Ryotaro membenci Kahoko-nya yang sekarang. Kemana Kahoko yang manis itu, pikirnya.

"Sudah cukup Kaho!"

"Ah… jangan marah begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak suka caramu bertanya."

"Hm… souka…" Kahoko kembali menyesap teh pesanannya.

"Jadi apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Yup."

Ryotaro kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya itu?" Kahoko memutar bola matanya sambil mengangguk pasti. "Kau tidak memintaku kembali bersamamu?" Kahoko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa lepas. Ia memandang bingung gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Lucu sekali… Aku baru tahu kau bisa membuat lelucon selucu itu. Hahahaha…" tawanya terhenti saat dilihatnya Ryotaro memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur serius. Kahoko mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau… serius?"

Ryotaro memalingkan wajahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa dipermalukan. Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Wow… Kau… Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan kembali padamu, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Ryotaro tetap tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu, Tsuchiura—" Ryotaro terkejut mendengar Kahoko memanggilnya Tsuchiura, "—tujuanku mengajakmu kemari hanya karena aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud ingin kembali padamu. Kalau aku ingin kembali padamu itu artinya aku tidak waras." Ryotaro menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan terkejut. "Tsuchiura, kau tahu… aku berterima kasih padamu. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. **Cinta yang sejati adalah cinta yang selalu memberi bukan meminta. Dan cinta sejati tidak akan melukai, tapi melindungi.** Aku sudah banyak belajar darimu, meskipun dengan cara yang tidak kuinginkan. Tapi sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih. Kuharap suatu saat kita bisa berteman lagi." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus. Ryotaro tersentak, ia tidak menyangka Kahoko akan berterima kasih padanya yang selama ini menyakiti gadis itu. Kahoko bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan uang yang lebih dari cukup di atas meja. Ia berbalik sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ryotaro yang mematung.

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan apapun pilihanmu, Tsuchiura."

.

.

Kahoko menatap pemandangan laut dengan mata sayu. Beban yang ia rasakan selama enam bulan terakhir ini telah hilang sepenuhnya dari pundaknya. Ia merasa lega setelah berbicara dengan Ryotaro tadi. Pemilik sepasang mata topaz yang sejak tadi mengawasinya dari jauh, kini mendekatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menoleh Kahoko menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku…"

"Maaf…"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu… Aku akan baik-baik saja." Len menatap gadis yang selalu ada dipikirannya selama ia di luar negeri.

"Apa menurutmu, kau akan bisa membuka hatimu untuk laki-laki lain?"

"Entahlah… kau tahu, kan kalau sakit hati itu sulit dilupakan?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Kahoko, tatapan topaz itu melembut. "Aku akan menunggu. Selama apapun yang kau butuhkan, akan kutunggu."

Kahoko tersenyum tanpa memalingkan pandangannya, "Terima kasih, Len…"

Ryotaro memandang nanar pemandangan yang terlihat diluar jendela. Hampa. Kebas. Kosong. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Kahoko. Ia menolak untuk mempercayai bahwa Kahoko sudah benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi. Ia membenci rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti dirinya, rasa bersalah yang membakar jiwanya. Ia benci. Ia menolak untuk mendengar jeritan hati kecilnya. Jeritan yang terus-menerus memanggil nama gadisnya. Memintanya untuk meminta maaf pada gadis yang selama ini disakitinya. Egonya yang tinggi menyuruhnya untuk melupakan gadis berambut _crimson_ itu. Menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan petualangannya dalam cinta. Dan sekali lagi, ego kembali menguasai dirinnya. Mematikan semua rasa yang dirasakannya akibat kata-kata mantan gadisnya. Ryotaro berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kafe itu. Berusaha meninggalkan semua kenangannya tentang gadisnya. Namun ia tahu, ia takkan pernah bisa melupakan gadis yang diam-diam telah dicintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh itu.

.

.

Ballroom hotel itu tampak dipenuhi oleh alumni dari Seiso Gakuen. Mereka semua tampak bahagia dapat bertemu dengan teman lama mereka, namun tidak bagi Ryotaro. Junnosuke Sasaki, sahabatnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandangi Ryotaro yang terlihat lesu. Ia bisa memahami perasaan sahabatnya yang baru saja dikhianati oleh gadisnya. Ya, gadis yang sama yang pernah dilihat Kahoko sedang bercumbu dengannya beberapa tahun lalu, Megumi Shoji. Meskipun sifat _playboy_ Ryotaro belum hilang namun hubungan mereka masih berlangsung hingga beberapa hari lalu. Megumi memberitahu Ryotaro kalau dirinya tengah hamil dan janin dalam kandungannya itu bukanlah anaknya. Ryotaro yang kalap memaksanya untuk mengatakan siapa ayah bayi itu, amarahnya pun memuncak saat mengetahui ayahnya adalah manager di kantornya sendiri, yang merupakan teman dekat Ryotaro. Hari itu juga hubungan mereka berakhir. Ryotaro tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Megumi padanya di hari itu.

"_Jangan menyalahkan aku atau Yuu! Kalau kau boleh mengencani dan tidur dengan gadis lain, kenapa aku tidak boleh? Aku muak, Ryo! Hubungan kita juga tidak pernah karena cinta. Kau hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dari Hino-san. Aku ingin mengambilmu dari Hino-san karena aku ingin menghancurkan Hino-san! Kalau ada dia, aku tidak pernah terlihat! Semua orang selalu, selalu, dan selalu melihat Hino-san! Aku muak! Aku benci Hino-san! Karena itu aku mendekatimu. Karena itu aku mau berpacaran denganmu!"_

Jujur saja, ia merasa terkejut saat mengetahui niat Megumi itu. Ia tidak menyalahkan gadis itu jika banyak orang yang memperhatikan Kahoko. Cantik, baik hati, sopan, lemah lembut, dan selalu membantu orang adalah sifatnya. Ia selalu tampak sempurna dimata semua orang termasuk dirinya. Ah, mengingat kembali mantan gadisnya itu membuat nyeri dihatinya kembali muncul. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya, juga tentang mantan teman-temannya. Terakhir ia mendengar kalau mereka semua melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri. Aoi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Rumah Sakit milik kakeknya, Kiriya melanjutkan perusahaan pamannya yang berkembang di dunia IT, Len sebagai pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Tsukimori melanjutkan estafet kepemimpinan perusahaan, sedangkan Kahoko, saat tahun ketiganya di SMA ia pindah ke Paris entah karena alasan apa ia tidak tahu. Namun sekarang ia dikabarkan telah menjadi model untuk beberapa merk designer ternama dunia.

"Tsuchiura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya… Aku baik-baik saja, Sasaki." Junnosuke Sasaki terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria disebelahnya ke segela penjuru ruangan. Matanya terbeliak lebar saat ia menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat yang diketahuinya sebagai istri dari kapten sepak bolanya dulu yang kini menjadi atlit sepak bola Jepang.

"Hei, hei, bukannya itu Hino-san?" Mendengar nama itu, Ryotaro segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan Junnosuke. Ya, disana gadisnya berdiri dengan anggun. Dengan gaun berwarna peach pink yang jatuh dengan lembutnya, rambutnya yang kini mencapai pinggangnya sebagian di sanggul sedangkan sebagian lainnya dibiarkan tergerai. Senyum manisnya tidak pernah lepas. Lama ditatapnya wanita itu, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau wanita yang sedari tadi ditatapnya berjalan kearahnya.

"Tsuchiura-san, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu," sapanya ramah.

"Ah, ya… sudah lama sekali, Kahoko…" Kahoko tersenyum masam.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, kita berdua tahu kalau kau sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggilku seperti itu, Tsuchiura-san."

"Ah… Maaf… Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah 8 tahun berlalu…"

"Ya… benar… Delapan tahun… Tak terasa ternyata sudah selama itu, ya. Bagaimana denganmu dan Shoji-san? Atau kau masih seperti yang dulu?" Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahui arti pertanyaan Kahoko itu, ia tahu maksudnya dengan jelas. Masihkah ia mempermainkan hati wanita atau tidak?

"Yah… Megumi dan aku sudah berakhir… Ia akan menikah dengan rekan kerjaku…" Kahoko terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan pandangannya masih sama lembutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuchiura-san."

"Tidak apa-apa… Kau sendiri? Sudah menemukan orang lain?" tanyanya saat matanya menangkap cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya. Wajah Kahoko merona merah, betapa ia merindukan dimana ia bisa melihat gadis itu merona karenanya. Namun perasaan itu terpaksa ditepisnya jauh-jauh saat ia mendengar Kahoko mengiyakan dengan lirih. "Dia pasti pria yang baik…"

Kahoko tersenyum lembut sambil menatap cincin tersebut, "Ya… Dia yang menyembuhkanku. Dia begitu sabar dan dengan setianya menungguku. Aku tahu kalau dia juga merasa sakit karenaku, tapi dia masih tetap mau menungguku. Meskipun aku rusak, hancur sekalipun, ia tetap disisiku. Menungguku, membantuku, dan memperbaikiku. Perlahan namun pasti, ia yang memunguti pecahan-pecahan itu, merekatkan dan menyatukannya. Sampai tak ada lagi sisa-sisa pecahan dan retakan disana. Dia memperbaikiku, seakan-akan aku tidak pernah rusak sebelumnya."

Rasa nyeri di hati Ryotaro terasa menusuk saat mendeengar kata-kata gadis yang dulu pernah disakitinya, "Kau mencintainya." Simpulnya dengan nada getir.

"Ya, ya… aku sangat mencintainya…" bisik Kahoko penuh cinta.

Hening. Diantara mereka tidak lagi yang membuka percakapan. Ryotaro menatap sendu wanita di depannya. Dengan ragu, ia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kaho—"

"Oeeeek, oeeek, oeeek…" mereka segera menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal. Nami dengan susah payah menenangkan bayi berumur 2 bulan itu sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kaho… dia tidak mau tenang, mungkin dia haus…" ujar Nami sambil menyerahkan bayi digendongannya kepada Kahoko. Kahoko tertawa kecil, ia menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Nami. Ooh… sayang, kau haus, ya? Cup, cup, cup… tenang, ya…"

Ryotaro menatap Kahoko dan bayi dalam gendongannya bergantian, "Kaho… bayi itu…" dia begitu takut akan kebenarannya, namun dia harus bertanya. Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kahoko membuat dunia seakan hancur seketika.

"Iya, dia anakku… Sudah dulu, ya, Tsuchiura-san. Mungkin Kouren mengantuk, jadinya rewel begini. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, aku harus mencari ayahnya. Sampai jumpa Tsuchiura-san, Nami." Pamit Kahoko.

"Ya, dan jangan lupa janjimu untuk interview denganku besok." Ujar Nami. Kedua wanita itu saling berangkulan, sebisa mungkin tidak menggencet bayi di antara mereka. Dengan tatapan hampa, Ryotaro memandangi punggung Kahoko yang berjalan menjauh. "Kau… Tsuchiura Ryotaro, mantan Kahoko yang dulu berhubungan dengan Shoji Megumi, kan?" Ryotaro menatap Nami dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Oh, ayolah… dulu kami semua satu kelas di Bara no Koukou. Aku termasuk sahabat Kahoko semasa SMA dulu. Ia sering bercerita tentang kau. Dan ia juga menceritakan pada kami apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shoji dibelakangnya. Kau tahu dia benar-benar kecewa dan sakit hati. Seminggu dia tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dan menjauhi Shoji. Setelah kenaikan kelas, ia memilih pindah ke luar negeri. Kami masih saling bertukar kabar, tapi tidak pernah tentangmu. Ia terdengar sangat bahagia. Ia juga bercerita kalau ia mulai membuka hatinya lagi. Untuk seseorang dari masa kecilnya."

Ryotaro mengerutkan keningnya, saat ia hendak bertanya, dari sudut matanya ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Disana ia melihat Kahoko, Kiriya, Aoi, dan juga Len. Namun yang membuatnya sulit bernapas adalah Len menggendong bayi yang sebelumnya digendong Kahoko. Keduanya berdiri bersisian, menghadap Kiriya dan Aoi. Sebelah tangan Kahoko dilingkarkan di pinggang Len. Mereka berempat tertawa saat bayi dalam gendongan Len menarik-narik dasinya. Sesekali Len menciumi bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dada Ryotaro serasa bergemuruh, ia berkata dengan suara tercekat. "Anak itu… Anak Kaho dan Tsukimori?" Nami mengerling ke arah Ryotaro sebelum menatap orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Ya… Mereka baru punya anak sekarang karena mereka bilang mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dulu. Dasar, hahahaha…. Kurasa bagi mereka menunda dua tahun sudah lebih dari cukup, ya… Katanya mereka juga berencana memberikan adik untuk si kecil Kouren beberapa tahun lagi." Ryotaro terbeliak.

"APA? Tapi mereka berdua, kan belum menikah!" serunya. Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan munafik, bilang saja kau itu cemburu melihat Tsukimori memenangkan hati Kaho. Lagipula mereka sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Masa' kau tidak ingat? Pesta pernikahan mereka dirayakan besar-besaran dan bahkan kemegahannya mengalahkan pesta pernikahan William-Kate. Semua media di dunia juga meliput pesta pernikahan itu."

.

.

Ryotaro menatap hampa layar komputernya yang menayangkan video rekaman pernikahan Kahoko dengan Len. Di bawah kakinya berserakan majalah dan koran yang menampilkan berita eksklusif pernikahan kedua sejoli itu. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak dihiraukannya suara-suara kebahagiaan dari speakernya. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan berita sepenting ini dulu? Hancur. Itulah yang ia rasakan kini. Seperti inikah perasaan Kahoko dan gadis-gadis lainnya saat tahu ia hanya mempermainkan mereka? Pikirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, hati kecilnya mengalahkan egonya. Dalam diam, ia menangis. Mengeluarkan semua perasaan terpendamnya pada sang gadis yang pernah disakitinya. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal sudah menyakiti gadis sebaik Kahoko. Ia ingin memutar kembali sang waktu agar ia bisa meminta maaf dengan benar padanya. Meminta Kahoko agar ia mau memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya. Menyembahnya kalau perlu. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Kini ia hanya bisa menangis, menyesal, dan meratapi perbuatannya. Gadis itu takkan pernah bisa tergapai olehnya. Sejak awal, gadis itu memang milik pria itu, Tsukimori Len. Kini ia menyerah. Tak adalagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk merebut gadis yang pernah singgah dihatinya. Karena gadis itu kini telah resmi akan menjadi milik Tsukimori Len untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku… Kaho… Aku mencintaimu… Aku benar-benar…. Mencintaimu…." Bisiknya dengan pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Air mata adalah embun dari keindahan cinta.**

Maka alangkah kejamnya orang yang mengubah embun cinta itu menjadi air mata kepedihan, dengan mengkhianati janji cintanya.

Berhati-hatilah.

Segala sesuatu datang melingkar.

Kebaikan datang kembali sebagai kebaikan yang lebih besar.

Dan pengkhianatan datang kembali dengan pengkhianatan yang lebih pedih.

-Mario Teguh-

.

.

.

Wah, sudah lama sekali Ave nggak upload apalagi update cerita,, gomennasai minna~~~~ T^T

Akhirnya Ave LULUS KYAHOOOO~~~! *jingkrak2* Hehehe… ^u^ Sekarang lagi deg2an nunggu hasil pengumuman,, doakan Ave diterima di sekolah yg Ave inginkan ya… *ditendang keluar daerah*  
TFL masih lanjut,, diusahakan segera di update,, mudahan aja signalnya nggak ngadat deh,, akhir2 ini ngadat mulu,, *sigh*

Akhir kata mohon R&R minna~~~


End file.
